Les Amours de Ginny
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [CHP01] Ginny se sent différente et mal à l'aise au sein de sa famille et va essayer de devenir un homme [beauf] comme ses frères! Cette bonne résolution durera t elle? Attention, délires: pas pour les âmes sensibles!


Je sais, il y a déjà pleins de fics en cours... Mais bon, c'est pas grave! Voici une nouvelle fic Harry Potter de Nymphadora Snape avec pour personnage principale Ginny Weasley. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est une fic humoristique comme pour toutes les fics qui sont sur ce compte ffnet. Et bien sûr, comme toutes fics de l'Antre des Maudits, cette fic est **déconseillée aux âmes sensibles**.

* * *

**Les amours de Ginny**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 

Être la seule fille de la famille à part sa mère, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait eut un dérèglement quelque part, elle aurait dû naître comme ses frères, elle ne devait pas être une fille! Assez d'être considérée comme un être inférieure: à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle se comportera comme un homme... Non, mieux: elle sera un homme!

- BONNE ANNÉE ! Crièrent toute la famille Weasley aux douze coups de minuit.

- Alors, vos bonnes résolutions? demandèrent Fred et George.

Ginny rota longuement puis péta très fort en levant une fesse. Elle s'étira ensuite avec un gros soupir et mettant un coude sur la table, elle répondit:

- J'ai décidé de devenir un homme, un vrai! Je serai le plus viril de vous tous! Dès aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus la Ginny que vous avez toujours charriée et que vous avez toujours prise pour une faible fillette de rien du tout!

- Ginny! Voyons... fit Ron, qui s'inquiétait déjà pour sa soeur.

- Trop bonne la blague! Firent les jumeaux. Non, sérieux, t'as pris la décision de devenir marrante, Ginny? Tu commences fort!

Devant les rires bouffons des membres de sa famille, Ginny se sentit un peu blessée et donna un gros coup de pied à la table qui se renversa.

- Putain! J'en ai marre, vous me prenez tous pour un sans-couille ou quoi!? Je vais me faire respecter: Fred, George, vous allez donner l'exemple à vos frères parce que vous m'énervez!

Ginny prit sa baguette magique et en criant une formule magique, elle métamorphosa ses deux frères en slips.

- Ron, déshabille-toi! Fit-elle ensuite.

Tremblant, Ron s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, mets ce slip-George!

Devant l'énervement de Ginny, Ron ne put qu'obéir en lâchant un "oh bravo..." de détresse. George en slip cru qu'il allait dégueuler: Ron, qui n'avait pas pris de bain depuis le début des vacances de Noël, c'est à dire depuis deux semaines, allait l'enfiler!!! George commençait déjà à sentir une odeur de merde et de fromage pourri quand il sentit de tout son corps le pénis tout mou et gluant de son jeune frère. S'il n'était pas un slip, il aurait certainement vomi.

- Maintenant, toi, slip-Fred, tu vas aller espionner chez Harry Potter en devenant son slip personnel! Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu apprendras sur Harry! Allez, va!

Ginny mit son frère dans une enveloppe adressée à Harry et envoya un hibou à Poudlard avec cette lettre.

- Ginny! s'exclama Ron, tu as envoyé Fred à Harry et Fred est un slip!!

- Oui, je sais, fit Ginny.

- Mais petite soeur, si jamais Harry accepte le slip, ça veux dire que vous vous êtes fiancés!

- C'est bien mon intention! répondit Ginny. Je suis pas con, je sais très bien que dans ce monde, si on accepte le slip d'une personne, c'est qu'on accepte son amour!

- Mais Ginny, tu sais bien que Harry aime une autre personne...

- Ta gueule, gros con! Je suis bien mieux que n'importe qui! Et puis, moi, au moins, j'ai des couilles!!

Ron se retint de protester car cette nouvelle Ginny version 2007 lui faisait très peur.

-----

Ginny était très contente car elle avait enfin réussie, selon elle, à devenir un homme. Elle ne se lavait plus et elle se masturbait devant les filles à poils des magazines pornos de Fred et George. C'était très simple de se masturber et d'atteindre l'extase car il suffisait qu'elle pense à Harry et elle avait un orgasme sur le champ. Mais Ginny avait un problème: elle avait beau se masturber et avoir des orgasmes, le liquide blanc que ses frères éjaculaient lors de leurs orgasmes ne sortait en aucun cas de son vagin et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Il faut que je me renseigne sur cette chose blanche!!

Ginny, bien décidée à devenir érudite, alla voir Ron dans sa chambre.

- Ron! Masturbe-toi! Commença-t-elle joyeusement.

- Hein!?

- Enlève George et mets toi à poil! Et vas-y: frotte!

Ron qui ne savait pas dire non à sa soeur, commença tout de suite à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Comme il était très doué pour se frotter, Ron eut très vite un orgasme et éjacula violemment.

- Génial!! s'exclama Ginny, puis en pointant du doigt le sperme encore tout chaud de son frère, elle demanda: c'est quoi ce truc blanc?

- Bah... Du sperme. Harry en raffole, tu savais pas?

- Quoi!? Mais comment je vais faire! fit Ginny, soudainement paniquée. Comment je pourrais faire pour que du sperme sorte de mon vagin!?

- C'est impossible! Fit Ron réaliste. Le sperme c'est l'honneur des hommes. Toi, Ginny, t'es une fille et...

Ron se prit une raclée.

- Je suis un homme!! fit Ginny. Je ne suis pas une fille! Et je peux éjaculer moi aussi! Pour Harry, je ferai tout! Alors, je vais faire en sorte que je puisse pisser du sperme!

Ginny sortit de la chambre de Ron en claquant la porte.

-----

A la rentrée, Ginny se débrouilla pour avoir un uniforme de garçon et avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Harry en la voyant.

- Harry! Tu as reçu mon cadeau de Noël!? fit-elle en trouvant le Survivant avant le début des cours.

- Hein? fit Harry qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Je t'ai envoyé une enveloppe, le jour de l'an, avec un cadeau à l'intérieur... expliqua Ginny en rougissant.

- Non, j'ai rien reçu! Fit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas aimé mon cadeau? Je suis peut-être pas assez viril pour toi!? Si tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau, rends-le moi!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vraiment!! fit Harry comme il voyait que Ginny insistait contrairement à son habitude.

Ginny décida finalement de croire Harry et s'excusant, elle s'en alla car elle devait rejoindre sa classe. Soupirant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la forêt interdite en se trompant de chemin car elle n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. C'était étrange que Harry n'ait pas reçu Fred... Quelqu'un aurait-il intercepté le hibou envoyé par Ginny? Ce serait trop horrible.

- Miss Weasley!

Ginny s'arrêta et remarqua qu'elle était à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Miss Weasley!

Si cette voix de l'avait pas arrêtée, elle se serait perdue encore dans la forêt!

- Miss Weasley! Vous êtes devenue sourde ou merde!?

- Merde!

Ginny se tourna vers la voix. Elle connaissait l'homme qui lui parlait. Elle connaissait même très bien cette homme habillé en noir car cet homme, c'était la personne qui avait tué Dumbledore l'année précédente!

- Ooooooooh! Fit Ginny, pensant d'abord à fuir. Mais elle se dit qu'elle était un homme et qu'un homme ne fuirait pas devant les dangers mais qu'il les affrontait. Alors, Ginny regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et ne bougea pas.

- J'ai intercepté ce message de votre part, fit Rogue en sortant une enveloppe de sa manche. Tous les messages envoyés à Potter sont interceptés: ordre de Voldemort. Mais comme ce message ne nous sert à rien du tout, je vous le rend.

Surpris par la gentillesse et la politesse du mangemort, Ginny reprit son message et vérifia si son frère en slip y était toujours. Une fois rassurée, Ginny rangea le message dans sa poche.

- Merci mon pote! remercia Ginny le plus virilement possible. T'es top cool mec!

- Ginny! Qu'est ce que tu fais là!? fit Ron qui était venue chercher sa soeur. tout le monde te cherche à Poudlard! Tu t'es encore perdue ou quoi?

- Yo, grand frère! Faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi! répondit Ginny. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul!

Ron vit alors Rogue adossé à un arbre et prenant peur, il se mit devant sa soeur comme pour la protéger par pur réflexe fraternel:

- Vous!? Mais comment osez vous encore venir ici!? fit Ron pour faire classe mais en tremblant de peur.

- Tu fous quoi, Ron! s'exclama soudain Ginny. Je t'interdis de te mettre devant moi! Je suis pas une mauviette qu'on est censé protéger! Je suis un homme, contrairement à toi!

- Ginny, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter! Rogue est un traître: je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à ma soeur bien aimée! expliqua Ron.

Mais, furieuse, Ginny donna un gros coup de poing dans le dos de Ron qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Elle commença à lui donner des coups de pied alors que Ron était déjà à terre et ne bougeait presque plus.

- Je ne suis pas TA soeur! Je ne suis pas ta SOEUR!! Espèce de gros con, comment je pourrais être ta soeur puisque je suis un gars! Va te faire foutre! Espèce de couille molle!! criait Ginny. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut calmée en voyant le corps sanglant de Ron gisant sur le sol, elle reprit son chemin vers sa classe sans rien dire mais avec un sourire satisfait.

Rogue fut très surpris de la réaction de Ginny: elle qui était peureuse et qui faisait très fifille neuneu et cruche, qu'est ce qui s'était passé!? Rogue se demanda si Ginny n'était pas devenue schizophrène mais comme ce n'était pas ses affaires, il retourna chez Voldemort pour lui annoncer qu'un des amis de Potter était mort.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Ouais! déjà un mort dans la fic!! mdr, j'adore tuer les perso... :3_

_Voilà voilà... N'hésitez à reviewer :)_


End file.
